A Father-Daughter Team
by PrincessBastet20
Summary: Being a new EMT for the Stargate program is literally the best job, ever. Working the night shift is the best option, why? The fact my father works the day shift and doesn't even know I'm in the states.
1. Prolouge

**Hello! Made a couple posts today! Yay!**

 **Well Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Stargate... but my first tattoo is an Atlantis' A. I want to get more though...**

 **This is a story I've had for a while and wanted to get out. I've actually done a lot to it even though it's pretty small. I also have started it's sequel with Atlantis... I plan to pick out my favorite episodes from SGC + episodes of my own and work my way towards Atlantis and from there it will be each and every episode with her added and making a mess of her own. For this story I want her to have multiple boyfriends to make it seem pretty normal for her but she will flirt a lot with Daniel.**

Johanna Danielle Garcia

I groaned as I leaned back in my seat, tonight was going to be awesome. We were getting a review from Dr. Frasier, who is the head day doctor. Doctor Jacoby Kelsey was freaking out. He always freaked out whenever we were supposed to have a review. It only happened every month and she usually came just talk to us about what has been happening during the day shifts. She gave me the 411 on what my dad was doing. She supported the fact that I kept my working on the base a secret from my dad because she understood my view of Nepotism also the fact that we didn't quite get along well after the death of my half-brother Charlie. She usually brought cannoli from Romanelle's for me. I tried to control my laugh when Jacoby tripped over his rolling chair and fell into one of the medical beds.

"Shut up JD." he grumbled as I rolled my chair over to my desk.

"It was funny. Don't even lie." I told him as I turned my computer on to see whose team I was on tonight. I know we had two teams going out, one at 9 pm and another at 11 pm. I just didn't know who was going and whose team I was on. I found the list and saw Team 5 and Team 7 were going. Fucking Johnson and Craver. I hated both of them. They were pigs and always wanted to get into my pants, just because I denied both of them. I doubted that they really wanted to sleep with me, I'm just the only chick who's basically said fuck off and just did my job. I clicked on Craver hoping to be on his team because he had Sadie McGrath, a female that actually would talk to me instead of talking down to me or be a pervert. I mean I can be a pervert with the guys but sometimes they take it a little too far. I squealed as I saw I was on his team.

"Let me guess, you on Craver's team?" he asked me. I nodded my head as I grabbed my go bag. I started to pack it with my first aid supplies. "When do you leave?" he asked me.

"Uhhh…" I leaned over to check on the computer which time we left at. "9." I said as I quickly packed my bag and then pulled on my uniform. I wasn't military but a medical contractor that meant that I followed behind the team closely so if something went wrong I was there to help and I was okay with a gun, not a P-90 but a hand gun of some caliber.

"You're going to miss Doctor Frasier. She's coming over at 10:30." he said.

"Tell her to put the cannoli in my fridge…" I said lacing my boots up after pushing my pants into them.

"I will. Maybe she'll stay longer… How long is the mission?" he asked as I walked with him to the hall.

"Its three hours I think. We are just checking the plant life and seeing if there are any goa'ulds on the planet. From the report, the planet is supposed to be very primitive." I said as we walked down the hall to the Gate Room. Sadie was there with Craver and Michaels. I smiled at her then walked over after saying goodbye to Jacoby.

"I was so happy you were assigned to us." Sadie said with a grin as she bumped my shoulder.

"Me too. I don't think I could handle working with Johnson and his horrible Neanderthal team." I said bumping the tall lithe woman back.

"I understand. I heard that Gabriel is their medic tonight." She said.

"No shit really? Man, poor Gabe he's gonna be eaten alive. Those assholes pick on him so much."

"Yup. They're dicks." She replied. We kept gossiping until I heard General Hammond behind us.

"Team 7, you are ready to go?" He asked us. We all turned giving a thumbs up as we checked out guns a final time before he gave the go for the techs to start the Stargate.

"Johanna! Johanna Daniella O'Neil!" I paused when I went to turn around, it was my dad. Fuck. I fumbled with my glasses case to switch over to my regular glasses. "General what in the hell is my daughter doing down there?! She's not even military. What the hell?!" I could hear my dad yelling.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello... Same disclaimer! Ummmm here it is! I hope yall like it!**

Johanna Danielle Garcia

"Garcia get up here… Team 7 I will be calling Cortez in to cover you." Cortez was buxom heavy chest, tiny waist EMT who liked to shove it in every female's face that she has slept with most of the guys on the base. I rolled my eyes, the horrid woman was going on my mission.

"Sir, I think this father daughter chat can wait till I get back. I am already prepared for this mission.—" I was cut off by Emilia Cortez.

"So am I sir." I glared at the full blood Latina. Then I whipped my head over to Sadie who was rolling her eyes as the rest of her team gawked at Cortez.

"Alright Garcia up here now. Team 7 on your way." I groaned walking over to the side metal doors and walked up the stairs to the control room to be face to face with General Hammond, my father and his team, SG1.

"When the hell did you join SGC?" Dad asked with deep glare on his face.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" General Hammond asked.

"Yeah, O'Neil lets go upstairs." Captain Carter said with nod at me.

"Thanks." I mouthed to her as dad and the General went up first. I walked up behind dad as he glared at the General's back. I sat to the left of the General as dad sat directly in front of me, then Captain Carter and Dr. Jackson sat on my side while Teal'c sat beside dad.

"When did you join?" dad asked.

"Uhhh I was recruited like four months ago. I was working with the air force as a contracting EMT at Luke in Arizona when General Hammond contacted me and my partner Gabriel. We both worked together in the Congo as medical assistants and in the Amazon with Doctors Without Borders as transporters." I said looking directly at dad.

"Why didn't your mom say you moved here?" he asked me.

"Welllll, that's because she's with Thomas and the kids. I told her not to worry about me and I would tell you, when I was ready. I didn't think you would come during the night shift." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, kid. I freaking made you."

"Ew." I plainly stated then looked over to Captain Carter and Dr. Jackson, both made a weird face.

"Who recruited my daughter?" Dad asked the General.

"Uhhh that would-be Captain Franks. In his report, he wrote that he didn't know she was your daughter until the background check and even then she asked him not to notify you because she didn't want the men and women to think that she was using nepotism." Dad's face softened at the statement.

"What were you thinking, kid?! You know how dangerous it is out there?" he asked trying not to freak out.

"Dad… I've been out there almost twenty times now. I'm good. I only got shot by a Jaffa spear on my side once and I'm perfectly fine now." I said his eyes grew to almost cartoon proportions and made me want to go get a camera that is till he started yelling even more at Hammond. Poor man.

"She's been shot and you didn't notify me!" dad turned on General Hammond.

"Dad come on, I told them not to." I said touching his arm trying to calm him down some way.

"You're my kid. My only kid. I don't want you going out there. You're my little baby." he said patting my cheek gently. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He didn't want me to die like Charlie but we are totally different people. I'm a full grown woman not a little kid anymore. He then quickly turned to Hammond with a determined look on his face. "I want her placed on my team. I don't care about bullshit nepotism, you place her on my team or there will be hell to pay." dad said.

"Dad, you can't just demand that." I hissed at him.

"I did." He growled. I rolled my eyes at the Neanderthal act he was pulling.

"Dad!" I grunted at him. Though he was actually accepting the fact that I was working here (which was something I didn't think he would do) he is still acting way too over protective.

"Its fine, Garcia. From now on. EMT Garcia will be placed on your team. But it anything happens in the field that is messing with the point of the missions you go on, then I will place her on a separate team." Hammond said. I groaned slumping into my chair, not that I didn't love my father but I certainly want to literally live in his shadow or protective shadow that is. I want to make my own way. Now, how will I be able to do that?

"Well, if that's all. I have a review to get to. Fraiser has something for me as well." I said standing.

"We'll walk you." Captain Carter said standing with Dr. Jackson.

"Fine. Dismissed." Hammond sighed waving us off. We most likely gave him a major headache. Poor man.

"So, what planets have you been to?" Dr. Jackson asked me with a gentle smile. He was making small talk when he didn't have too.

"Ohhh uhh P34-X32 a few moons too… We went to the Neanderthal Planet too just to check in on them." I said pulling my hair out of its bun. There was no point in it being up, I only wore it up if teams were coming in or I was going off planet. Never in the infirmary on my slow days which today was going to be.

"Those are…uhhhhh uhhh nice planets." The doctor stuttered. I never heard the man stuttered and I've been to a few of his sessions on what each planet has to offer (always in the back though). I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Uhhh uhhh you look nothing like I expected you too." He said again stuttering.

"Thanks? I think. This is me." I motioned to the door that entered the back end of the main infirmary.

"JD! JD! Oh thank god you're here! I was so worried you would really leave me. Frasier really scares me." Jacoby stated rushing over to me.

"Nah I would left your butt to fry with her if I didn't get yanked from my mission."

"Yanked?! What did you do?!" he gasped then gasped again even harder when he saw who followed behind me. "SG1!" he whispered/gasped to me.

"Yes. Doctor Jacoby Kelsey this is my father Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Right?" I asked everyone if I was correct they all nodded their heads. Dr. Jackson was playing with his jacket's zipper.

"Nice to meet you! I love working with your daughter! She such as treasure, hardest working young woman I've ever met. But I could be a bite bias because I've worked with her before in the Amazon some time ago. I'm the one to recommended her to Franks. She and her best friend Gabriel are the best Emergency Responders I've ever met." I made a hissing noise to reminded him he was talking too much. "Ohhh yes thank you! I have a tendency to rant a little. Sorry. Yes so what can we do for you today?" he asked.

"I'm getting moved to days."

"What?" he whimpered.

"I'll see you sometimes. Maybe I'll come in when I have a night off. Spend time with you. Its not like I have life." He chuckled at this.

"Who's team will you be on?" he asked me.

"Mine." Dad spoke up. I groaned loudly falling into my rolling chair behind my desk.

"Ohhh fun." Jacoby grunted lowly.

"Yeah." I agreed with him.

"What will happen if you get hurt?" Jacoby asked me.

"I will tell him to go on like I wasn't his daughter just his teammate." I grunted pushing a hand through my long hair. "Ohhh shit I totally forgot to introduce myself well other than that awkward one by my dad yelling at me." I stood leaning in to shake Dr. Jackson's hand. "I'm Johanna Garcia. I go by Jo or JD like the alcohol." I grinned as Jacoby chuckled loudly.

"Seriously, Johanna?" dad growled.

"You should have seen this woman when we got back into the states. She destroyed like three bottles of Jack in a night man she was sooo mess… she doesn't drink!" Jacoby changed his wording really quick when I sent a glare over at him as did my father. I moved to shake Teal'c's hand.

"Jo or JD, big guy." I grunted he gave me a smile and nod of his head. He definitely was on the cute side. What can you blame me? He was!

"It is my honor to meet O'Neil's offspring." I laughed as he said this.

"Yeah I bet." I giggled and then moved to Captain Carter. "Jo or JD. Nice to meet you." She gave me genuine smile.

"Its nice to meet you too. O'Neil has told me a lot about you. He's really proud of you, you know that right?" she asked in a hushed whisper as we got closer to one another. I gave her a small smile back and nodded my head.

"He's always made that a known thing. We just don't talk that much. Very Rare actually." I grunted.

"Where are you living?" Dad asked quickly as I moved to sit back down.

"In an apartment building, a few miles down the mountain. It's close to the base and mostly everyone there are Stargate Personnel and most are medical or scientists so its not as much partying as the technicians or soldiers. You know? They party like it's a freaking holiday every day. That apartment building is a few more miles down the road from us." I smiled as Jacoby rolled his eyes.

"Except for your daughter that is." Dr. Mikklenson said walking in. He was a scientist who lived in the building but he was just under my room.

"Hey." I smiled at the tall Icelandic scientist. If he wanted to take over the world he was the perfect specimen for Hitler's perfect male. His long blond hair was pulled back in a small bun at the nape of his neck with his beautiful deep blue eyes and pale white skin. My heart leaped at the man's voice too! God, he was freaking perfect.

"Hello darling." His thick accent sent a smile to my face.

"And who the hell are you?" Dad almost broke.

"Erik Mikklenson, I live below your daughter. Who is always partying don't believe her when she says she doesn't." Erik shook dad's hand.

"Jack O'Neil."

"And I don't party Erik, I just listen to my music loudly." I groaned dropping my head on to my hand. "What do you want Erik?" I asked the handsome man.

"You…" my heart froze. "To fix this." He held up in right hand to show me a huge cut on his palm. I blushed I definitely did not think he was going to say that. I rolled over to him to clasp his hand in mine.

"Go sit on that bed. I'll be right over. It'll need a few stitches." I said pointing to bed three.

"Thanks darling." He said and moved to sit down in said bed.

"Thanks for visiting and walking me here." I said hugging dad motioning for him to leave.

"We have a scheduled off planet visit in a day be on base at six am." Dad grunted. Teal'c led Captain Carter and Dr. Jackson out of the room but dad stayed. "When do you get off?" he asked me.

"At two."

"Weird. Well breakfast when your off? I'll be in Teal'c room, if you want to come meet me than we can leave." I smiled at him.

"Sure dad. See you at about 2:15?" I asked him.

"Sounds good kiddo." Once he left I turned to wash my hands and grab everything I needed to do my work. I grabbed two gloved and sat on a spinning chair to roll over to Erik.

"Your dad does not like me at all."

"He doesn't even know we're together." I leaned up to cover his lips with mine. Jacoby was sitting on my desk.

"But I do." Jacoby grunted. "You two don't have to be all over each other all the time." He grumbled. "Some of us don't have a lover." He whimpered.

"Shut up Jacoby, I've seen Gabe coming out of your apartment all the time." Erik grunted going to place his cut up hand on my cheek but I grabbed him by the wrist.

"I don't want blood on my cheek." I pulled it down so I could clean it then numb it. "How did you do this?" I asked him.

"Industrial paper cutter. I wasn't paying attention." He grumbled as I pushed the needle with the numbing agent into his skin.

"I don't even want to know how you did this." I couldn't even picture it. What a dumbass. I leaned forward again to kiss him lips.

"Are you going to tell your dad about us?"

"Maybe not yet. We aren't that close and he freaked when he found out I was working here. So lets not push the buttons anymore though." He hissed as I pushed my sterile needle through his skin. "Need more numbing?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Can't have my girlfriend seeing me cry like a little girl." I squeezed his hand at the insult towards my gender. He grunted in pain, "Sorry." He was going to get a smack up the head if he kept the female insulting.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get back to work. Keep that elevated too." I grunted after wrapping it with a gauze wrap.


End file.
